Mitad
by Delyneko-chan
Summary: Siempre sentí que algo me faltaba... Ahora sé que era por que no estaba contigo. *Basado en el audio 'Kouji kara Kouichi e' y 'Kouichi kara Kouji e', del disco Digimon Frontier Drama*


**Mitad**

_by Delyneko-chan_

¡Hola a todos! Bienvenidos a este one-shot n.n Y sí, es de los gemelos de DigiFro, ¡Kouichi Kimura y Kouji Minamoto! nOn ¿Pues, de qué va, más o menos?, aquí me explico...

_Un día vagabundeaba por YouTube, cuando encontré un AMV de los gemelos que buscaba hace mucho, con la canción 'Brothers' de FMA. Entonces veo un video que pone "Kouji kara Kouichi e". Me dije: ¿Qué es esto o.O? Así que me metí a investigar... Había una imagen de Kouji que decía "De Kouji para Kouichi" y se escuchaba la voz de Kamiya Hiroshi-san (el doblajista de Kouji) hablando en japo y yo no entendía jota XD. Miré al lado, en donde ponía "Aquí está la traducción para descargar por que no me alcanzó XD" y ponía una dire. Creí que era algún extra de la serie, pero leyendo en el canal de la persona que subió ese video (imperialdramon -no me acuerdo más XD) decía que eran una recopilación de un disco llamado "Digimon Frontier Drama" en donde los seis elegidos escribían cartas contando las cosas que jamás dijeron a la cara. Entre todos esos audios hay una carta de Takuya para sus padres (muy extraña, por lo demás, pero... Takuya es así xD), una carta de amor de Izumi (no va dedicado a nadie en específico, sólo habla de todos los chicos del Frontier ññU), un plan de Junpei para salir con Izumi (este da mucha risa XDD), una carta de Tomoki para su hermano mayor y una de Kouji para su hermano y otra de Kouichi para Kouji..._

Es aquí donde empieza este asunto n.n Me leí ambas cartas, aunque de cartas no tienen nada, y lloré mucho T-T Cuento corto: ambos iban a celebrarse su cumpleaños, el primero que iban a pasar juntos. Y en base a eso escribo el siguiente fanfic...

**Disclaimer:** Ni Digimon Frontier ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si no que a Akiyoshi Hongo y Toei Animation.

**Atención:** La información aquí utilizada es un compilado que he reunido a través del tiempo como buena fanática. De una fan para las fans de los gemelos. Dedicado a todas las fanáticas de Kouichi y Kouji. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

_Julio, año 2002._

_Shibuya, Japón._

Un niño, de aproximadamente unos once años, caminaba por un parque. Parecía serio, como meditando muchas cosas. Llevaba una camisa verde manga corta sobre una polera burdeo manga larga, unos pantalones blanco invierno y zapatos verdes. Parece que busca a alguien, por que se ha detenido y mira para todos lados, algo desconcertado. Entonces, una sonrisa de alivio aparece en su rostro, al ver a otro chico de su edad acercarse.

Traía las manos en los bolsillos de su capri gris, con mirada indefinida. Lleva un polerón azul abierto, sobre una polera amarilla. Lleva una pañoleta azul con rayas marrones en la cabeza. Sonríe al chico de cabello corto azul.

- Pensé que ya no llegabas. Hola, Kouji.

- Hola hermano. Es que no tenía muchas ganas de caminar rápido, menos con esta calor...

Kouichi ensanchó su sonrisa.

Su gemelo había cambiado bastante desde que se encontró con él en el digimundo, o eso es lo que Takuya y los demás siempre le decían.

La verdad, es que quería creer que él había cambiado para bien... desde que se habían encontrado.

No fue un encuentro cinematográfica -aunque decirle "Soy tu hermano gemelo, Kouichi Kimura" sonó muy "Luke, soy tu padre", algo que hacía reír al de cabellera corta-, pero tampoco exenta de detalles que la hacían, simplemente, fantástica.

¡Quién le iba a decir que se encontraría con él en un lugar que jamás imaginaron! ¡Quién le iba a decir que él, Kouichi Kimura, a raíz de un accidente que casi lo mata -o que lo mató, pero gracias a Kouji volvió a la vida- iba a toparse con él en un lugar extraño, del que no sabía nada y, además, fue manipulado para poseer el digispirit de la oscuridad corrupta!... Nadie, ni siquiera su abuela, quien le confesó todo antes de morir...

- Oye, ¿estás en la tierra?

- ¿Eh? - Kouichi observó el rostro de su gemelo. Había encorvado levemente las cejas, y le miraba con una mezcla de duda y preocupación. - Ah... Jí, jí, creo que me quedé flotando en el digimundo... - comenzó a reír.

- Ya decía yo - Kouji le sonrió a su gemelo. Siempre sonreía para él.

Sonreír para alguien. ¡Qué raro se sentía!... pero Kouji descubrió que le gustaba sonreírle a Kouichi, era algo que le salía natural. Se sentía muy bien haciéndolo.

- ¿Crees que encontremos un lugar tranquilo en este parque? - el mayor miró a su derecha, y luego a su izquierda.

- Mmm... - Kouji se cruzó de brazos. - ¿Y para qué sería?

- ¿Cómo que para qué...? - Kouichi se sonrojó levemente. ¡Rayos! Eso había sonado mal... - Pues, para conversar tranquilos... ¿o prefieres sentarnos en un banquillo?

- Preferiría buscar un lugar. Y creo saber dónde hay uno.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuántas veces haz venido a este parque, Kouji?

- Un par de veces - Kouji se giró a su derecha y comenzó a caminar. - Vamos, es por aquí.

- De acuerdo.

Ambos se internaron en el parque, entre los cerezos que ya no tenían flor, sólo hojas verdes. Kouichi observó un pajarillo pasar sobre su cabeza. Era de color azul cielo.

- Ya estamos.

Era un claro entre tantos árboles. Estaba iluminado por los rayos del sol, el viento estival mecía las hojas de lo árboles, produciendo un ruido que relajaba, haciendo la mezcla perfecta. Kouichi creyó que soñaba.

- ¿Que pasa? ¿No te gusta el lugar? - inquirió Kouji.

- ¡No, nada de eso! - Kouichi negó frenéticamente con la cabeza para luego dejar de hacerlo. - Es... un hermoso lugar.

Kouji se adelantó y se tendió en la hierba. Kouichi le imitó, quedando ambos mirando el cielo azul y las nubes algodonosas que cruzaban el firmamento. El menor cruzó sus brazos detrás de la nuca, y Kimura con una mano sobre el estómago y otra en el suelo.

Era un día agradable. Allí había suficiente brisa como para refrescarse. El ruido de la ciudad no era perceptible y sólo se escuchaba a la naturaleza en todo su esplendor...

Creyó que de un momento a otro se dormiría. Dios, como estaba de cansado... El viaje hasta Shibuya le salió muy largo, pero no tanto como si hubiese tenido que ir a donde vivía Kouji. Lamentaba el hecho de que ambos viviesen demasiado lejos.

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo la brisa revolver su ya revuelto cabello azul oscuro y el cómo la hierba le hacía cosquillas en la cara. La verdad no le importaba, dejaba que la naturaleza hiciese con él lo que quisiese...

El sonido de un suspiro le sacó de sus ensoñaciones. Observó a su izquierda, en dónde se hallaba su gemelo. Kouji había suspirado.

- ¿Qué pasa, hermano? - cómo le gustaba decirle hermano...

- Estaba pensando muchas cosas... - Kouji arregló sus brazos.

- ¿Qué tipo de cosas?

- Muchas, muchas cosas... - suspiró nuevamente el menor.

- Eso no me dice nada, Kouji - sonrió.

- Qué curioso estás hoy, ¿neh? - Kouji miró de soslayo a su gemelo, mientras éste le sonreía nerviosamente.

- Ah... es que... - Kouichi le miró decidido. - ¡Hey! Es natural, ¿no? Digo... Es natural que quiera saber más de ti...

- ¿Quieres saber sobre mí? - el menor parpadeó un par de veces. - ¿Qué tipo de cosas quieres saber?

- ¿Y ahora quién es el preguntón? - rió Kouichi.

- Vamos, si quieres saber cosas sobre mí, sólo me tienes que preguntar.

- Mmm...

¡Tenía tanto que preguntarle! ¡Quería saber todo, todo de él! Si tenía algún problema, él le ayudaría, no importaba si era con sus estudios, con algún amigo o con una chica... Es que estaba seguro que Kouji debía tener pretendientes.

- No sé por dónde empezar... - confesó Kouichi, algo apenado.

- Kouichi... - Kouji se sentó para ver a su gemelo. - Te diré de inmediato que mi vida no es la gran cosa. Pero si tú quieres saber sobre mí, pues...

Recordó que habían pasado el cumpleaños juntos. Fue algo gracioso, emocionante y digno de recordarse por toda la eternidad...

_Habían quedado de juntarse en una ciudad que era como el 'punto medio' entre los lugares en dónde habitaba cada uno. Kouji no sabía que demonios regalarle a Kouichi, así que su madre le ayudó a hacer un pastel de manzana. Tampoco sabía que decirle pero, al salir del tren se le ocurrió algo más emocionante que sólo decirle "Feliz cumpleaños" a Kouichi. Sería una grata sorpresa._

_Sorpresa que se llevaron ambos cuando se encontraron..._

_- Hola..._

_- Hola, Kouichi._

_Su gemelo miraba al suelo, dudando entre decir algo más o no, o eso pensó Kouji, pues estaba algo indeciso: no sabía si decirle lo que había preparado para este encuentro o no..._

_- Kouji..._

_- Kouichi..._

_Ambos se miraron a los ojos y, sin querer - o casi queriendo- dijeron lo que habían preparado al mismo tiempo._

_- ... Gracias por haber nacido conmigo._

_Se asombraron a más no poder. ¡Habían meditado lo mismo! ¡Ambos querían decirse lo mismo el día de su cumpleaños número once! Un ligero sonrojo aparecía en las mejillas de ambos, quiénes observaron su regalo en sus manos, envuelto en una caja de cartón cuadrada, con una cinta azul en ella, aunque puesta de diferente manera, pero era el mismo rosón y el mismo color._

_- Te traje un pastel, no se me ocurría que más regalarte... - volvieron a mirarse, asombrados y asustados. ¡No podía ser tanta la coincidencia! ¿Será por que son gemelos? - Mamá lo hizo, espero que te guste._

_Comenzaron a reír, a pesar del sonrojo y de que la gente los quedaba mirando como si fueran unos bichos raros._

_- ¡Vaya hermanos gemelos que somos! - reía Kouji._

_- ¡Tienes razón Kouji! - Kouichi estaba rebosante de alegría._

_Era el día que ambos anhelaban hace mucho, y había sido el mejor cumpleaños de su vida desde el comienzo..._

Entrecerró los ojos con ternura, esbozó una media sonrisa y volvió a tenderse en la hierba.

- ¿Qué? - demandó Kouichi, sentándose.

- Nada - Kouji había cerrado los ojos, pero mantenía su sonrisa.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? ¡Vamos, dime! ¡Kouji...!

Infló sus mejillas, haciendo un mohín. Parecía un niño de cinco años que quiere un dulce y no se lo dan...

Kouji miró a su gemelo en esa actitud. Rió levemente.

- Pareces de primaria...

- Buenas noticias, SOY de primaria - recalcó Kouichi, sin quitar su actitud.

Ambos comenzaron a reír. Kouichi se comportaba así sólo cuando estaban los dos solos. Siempre lo hacía para hacer reír a Kouji... y siempre lo lograba.

- Ah... - Kimura volvió a tenderse en la hierba. - Es increíble que estemos los dos, aquí... riéndonos de nosotros mismos...

- Sí - Kouji observó unas nubes que pasaban sobre ellos en esos momentos.

Kouichi imitó a su gemelo. Entonces, se percató de que una nube tenía una forma.

- ¡Eh, mira! - Kouichi apuntó a una nube en específico.

- ¿Qué? - Kouji miró la nube que apuntaba Kouichi.

- Tiene forma de oveja.

- ¿De oveja?

Por más que Kouji miraba y miraba, sólo veía una nube algodonosa...

- Pues yo sólo veo una nube, Kouichi - dijo, creyendo que su gemelo estaba viendo alucinaciones.

- Oh, vamos Kouji. Sólo tienes que usar un poco de imaginación...

- Mmm... Es que mi imaginación la dejé hace mucho, sabes...

- ¿Eh? - esa era una respuesta que Kouichi no esperaba. - ¡Vamos Kouji, eres un niño de once años, es obvio que debes tener imaginación!

Minamoto frunció levemente el entrecejo, pero Kouichi no se percató de eso, ya que todavía miraba hacia el cielo azul.

- Pues yo veo que tiene cuernos, así que debe ser un carnero.

Kouichi sonrió, satisfecho.

- ¿Ves? Todavía tienes imaginación Kouji, sólo que debes usarla más a menudo... Todavía somos unos niños, ¡ni siquiera estamos entrando a la pubertad!

- Pues yo quiero ser un adulto pronto.

El mayor enmudeció. A pesar de que eran gemelos, si diferían en algunas cosas. Nunca creyó que Kouji quisiera ser mayor tan pronto... No alcanzó ni a despegar sus labios para preguntar el por qué cuando el menor se le adelantó.

- Quiero ser un adulto pronto... - Kouji juntó más sus cejas, observando el infinito azul. - Quiero serlo por que quiero ayudar a mamá, para que deje de trabajar y de lastimarse tanto...

- Ah - Kouichi volvió a ver su 'nube-carnero', pero ésta ya se había disuelto en el cielo. - Pues yo pensaba, que para cuando ya tuviese edad para valérmelas solo, conseguir un trabajo. Tal vez, cuando entre a la secundaria... Un trabajo de medio tiempo.

- Kouichi... - el mayor prestó atención al menor. Pero éste parecía que estaba pensando todavía qué decir. Puso cara de resignación y volvió la vista al cielo. - Nada, déjalo.

- Pero si ya estabas formulando la pregunta, no deberías dejarme con la intriga.

Kouji desvió su vista hacia un árbol que se hallaba a su izquierda. ¿Podía ser capaz de preguntarle algo así? ¿Podía ser capaz de preguntarle aquello que había pensado cuando iba en el tren el día de su cumpleaños, el sábado veintinueve de Junio?

Él quería saber cómo reaccionaría. ¿Le rechazaría? ¿O le diría que sí? Cuánto deseaba que le dijera que sí...

Pero, debía empezar con otra pregunta relevante. De la respuesta de esa pregunta dependía la otra. Se aclaró la garganta, y volvió a elevar la vista al cielo.

- Kouichi, ¿qué te gustaría ser cuando seas mayor?

- ¿Cuando sea mayor? Humm... - Kouichi se lo pensó unos momentos. - Aún no lo tengo claro... ¡es que me gustan muchas cosas! Mamá me dice que, como me preocupo de los demás y trato de ayudar a mis amigos con lo que pueda, estudie Psicología cuando mayor. ¡La verdad es que no lo sé! - rió levemente. - Pero sea lo que fuere mi vocación, espero que sea una que me lleve a lugares nuevos. A conocer otros lugares fuera de Japón... - Kouji abrió los ojos exageradamente, debido al asombro que le produjo las palabras de Kouichi. - Tal vez... China. India, Rusia. Australia... Europa... América... ¿y tú?

- Yo... - se había quedado sin palabras. ¡Es que lo que le dijo Kouichi lo dejó pasmado! ¡Nunca pensó que fuera tanta la coincidencia!... O tal vez sí. Sí, desde que estaban en el digimundo, los demás le hicieron notar que ambos eran iguales, a pesar de que la diferencia era notoria si estamos hablando de aspecto físico -la coleta de Kouji era la diferencia que lo identificaba de Kouichi, pero Takuya le dijo una vez que si se cortaba el cabello quedaría como un fiel reflejo de su hermano-. Kouji no se lo podía creer.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Crees que es algo ilusorio, neh? - Kouichi sonrió tristemente.

- ¡No es eso, Kouichi! Por favor, no te pongas triste, no me malinterpretes... - Kouji tuvo que tomar una bocanada de aire para calmar su bochorno, ya que sentía sus orejas arder. Se sentó en el pasto. - Lo que pasa es que... ¡A mí también me gustaría viajar por el mundo! - Kouichi se incorporó de un brinco.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Lo que oíste... - Kouji estaba sonrojado, pero aún así no dejaba de mirar a su gemelo. - ¡Y te quería pedir si es que te gustaría acompañarme cuando seamos mayores!

Kouichi se sonrojó al igual que su gemelo. No se esperaba algo así, y no comprendía tampoco el por qué de su sonrojo. ¡Estaba tan confundido!... Sentía ganas de gritar, correr, saltar de alegría. ¡De abrazar a su gemelo! Prácticamente se abalanzó sobre Kouji, cayéndo ambos al suelo.

- ¡¡Ah!! ¡¡Kouichi, qué haces!?... - Kouji quedó tendido boca arriba, y Kouichi estaba abrazado de su cuello sin soltarle. Como si no le hubiese importado que ambos estuvieran en el suelo en una posición... "poco decorosa". Aún así, decidió dejarlo hasta que se calmara de su efusividad.

Cerró los ojos, suspirando quedito. Las reacciones de Kouichi eran un poco extrañas cuando estaban solos, pero no lo culpaba: él tampoco sabía que demonios hacer o decir cuándo estaban juntos.

Sintió un ligero sollozo. ¿Es que acaso Kouichi estaba llorando?

- ¿Qué pasa, qué tienes? - Kouji lo tomó de los hombros y le miró a la cara. - ¿Te haz echo daño? ¿Fui yo? - Kouichi tenía los ojos cerrados, pero esto no lograba amortiguar sus lágrimas, que caían delicadamente por sus mejillas. - ¡¡Kouichi, háblame, me estás matando!!

- No-no es na-nada... - el mayor se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su polera burdeo, para luego abrir los ojos y encontrar el reflejo de los suyos en los preocupados ojos azules de Kouji. Sonrió ampliamente, con vestigios de lágrimas en sus ojos. - ¡Es que me hace muy feliz saber que ambos tenemos las mismas ambiciones!

Kouji soltó un leve resoplido, tratando de bajar su preocupación. Kouichi se separó de su gemelo, y quedó hincado frente a él, en una posición típicamente japonesa. El menor apoyó ambas manos en el suelo cuando se incorporó. Miró a su gemelo unos segundos.

- Me asustaste... ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!

- ¿Eh? ¿Hacer qué?

- ¡¡Eso!! - Kouji desvió la mirada, pero parecía realmente enfadado. - ¡No me vuelvas a preocupar de esa manera de nuevo! ¡Por que te juro que...!

Le miró con el ceño fruncido aún. No, no podía amenazar a su gemelo. ¿Qué clase de hermano era? Agachó la vista, volviendo a resoplar, esta vez con fastidio.

- Eres un caso especial, Kouichi Kimura.

- ¡Já, mira quién fue a hablar! ¡El que mejor expresa sus emociones!

Kouji sonrió. Eso no lo había dicho por querer herir, lo dijo en son de broma. Levantó la vista, para comprobar que su hermano sólo tenía los ojos brillosos debido a las lágrimas que había derramado, pero aún así, sonreía divertido.

Rieron de buena gana por unos minutos, hasta que se les acalambró el estómago a ambos. Se dejaron caer en la hierba por un poco de aire, mientras dejaban de reír.

- Mmm... Esto no está bien.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué no está bien?

- Está atardeciendo, Kouichi...

En efecto, las nubes algodonosas que ahora surcaban el trozo de cielo que se veía en ese claro estaban tiñéndose de un naranjo juguetón. Kouichi se incorporó y ayudó a su gemelo a levantarse. Era cierto, se hacía tarde, y debía irse a casa. Mamá podía preocuparse...

- Vámonos.

Kouji comenzó a caminar y Kouichi se acercó a su lado. Era hora de regresar "al mundo real".

Miraba hacia el frente, pero algo llamó su atención. Desvió la vista hacia su derecha y se detuvo. Vio un gato, negro como la noche, correr entre los arbustos. Y había jurado que un pajarillo azul le perseguía...

- ¿Qué ves, Kouji?

- ¿Eh? - Minamoto miró a su gemelo, y luego al lugar en dónde había visto pasar a ambos animales, en dónde ya no había nada más que hierbas y arbustos. - Creí ver... Nada, déjalo. Debió ser mi "imaginación".

- Ah - Kouichi siguió caminando al lado de su gemelo.

Llegaron hasta la estación de trenes. Kouji tomó un boleto hacia el este, y Kouichi uno hacia el oeste. Kouji por donde la luz salía y Kouichi por dónde la luz se ponía, para que luego llegara la oscuridad. Pero no era una oscuridad completa, si no que siempre habían pequeñas luces que brillaban en la oscuridad...

- _Shibuya, Shibuya._

- Ha llegado tu tren, hermano - Kouji observó el panel del tren que se acababa de estacionar.

- Hum.

No quería reconocerlo pero... se ponía triste cuando tenía que despedirse de Kouji.

- Bueno, creo que es un adiós - Kouichi sonrió melancólicamente.

- ¿Un adiós? - Kouji arqueó una ceja para luego sonreír. - Te llamaré apenas llegue a casa - colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Kouichi.

- ¿Sabes Kouji? A veces creo que con las llamadas no es suficiente... Sería más fácil si viviéramos más cerca...

- Siempre pienso eso, hermano, pero... Nosotros no podemos hacer mucho, lamentablemente.

- No... - musitó Kouichi, con resignación.

- _El tren cerrará sus puertas en diez segundos más._

- ¡Kouichi, tu tren! ¡Debes subirte!

- ¿Eh?

Sintió cómo Kouji le empujaba al interior del tren y sacaba sus manos antes de que las puertas se cerraran. Tocó el frío vidrio de la puerta corrediza con una mano, y Kouji colocó la suya sobre el cristal también.

Por un segundo se sintió en contacto con su gemelo.

El tren comenzó a partir y Kouji a correr al lado de la ventanilla por donde se veía Kouichi. No sabía por qué, pero sentía que dejaba ir una parte de él en ese tren... su mitad valiosa.

Apenas el tren salió del andén, Kouichi dejó atrás a su gemelo. Lo miró hasta que desapareció de su vista. Apoyó la frente en el vidrio, y unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a aflorar de sus ojos. Se sentía desgarrado, que le faltaba su otra parte. Su mitad.

Apretó los labios con fiereza, a la par que las lágrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos azules. Agachó la vista, colocó sus manos en los bolsillos de su capri gris y comenzó a caminar mirando sus zapatillas blancas con rayas azules a los lados.

--

Estaba cayendo la tarde. La luna ya había aparecido, pero el Sol todavía no se ocultaba por completo. Llegó a casa en silencio. Siempre que se juntaba con Kouichi llegaba desbordante de alegría a casa. Pero hoy, era diferente. Se sentía... completamente solo.

- Bienvenido a casa, Kouji.

Una mujer de cabellera castaña corta, de ojos negros y que usaba lentes redondeados le saludaba en la entrada con una sonrisa. Kouji se quitó las zapatillas, las dejó en su lugar y se colocó sus chalas azules de casa.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu encuentro con Kouichi? - preguntó Satomi mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

- Bien, mamá...

- ¿Kouji, te pasa algo? Te noto extraño, siempre llegas tan feliz cuando te juntas con tu hermano... - la mujer le miró preocupada. - ¿Le ha pasado algo a tu mamá, hijo?

- No, ella está perfectamente... Mamá...

- ¿Sí? Dime, Kouji.

- ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que hables con papá y le digas que nos vayamos a vivir a la misma ciudad donde vive Kouichi?

- ¿Eh? - Satomi parpadeó un par de veces. Veía en los ojos de Kouji una súplica. - Hijo, sabes que es algo difícil. Cada vez le están exigiendo más a tu padre, Kouji. Dudo mucho que lo trasladen así nada más...

- Ya veo - diciendo esto, miró al suelo y se fue a encerrar a su alcoba.

Se apoyó en la puerta de su habitación. Estaba todo tal como lo había dejado al salir. Su guitarra azul todavía estaba sobre su cama.

- Ya llegué.

- Bienvenido, Kouichi - una mujer de cabello azul como su hijo y ojos del mismo color le sonrió desde el lavaplatos. Tenía la piel muy blanca, y su aspecto era cansado, a pesar de que sonreía.

- Mamá...

- ¿Sí? Dime hijo, ¿qué ocurre? - se secó las manos en su delantal. Su pequeño hijo se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuertemente. Se sintió algo confundida, pero supo corresponder el abrazo tan necesitado de su hijo. - ¿Le ha pasado algo a Kouji, que llegaste tan triste?

- No mamá, a Kouji no le ha pasado nada... - suspiró. - Sólo... estoy un poco melancólico, es eso.

- Ay, hijo. No debes achacarte por nimiedades - la mujer se separó levemente para sonreírle a su 'primera luz'. - Te haré lo que más te gusta de cenar, ¿vale?

- No, mamá, no es necesario.

- ¡Nada de eso! Hoy serás mi pequeño consentido.

- Mamá...

Ni las súplicas de Kouichi fueron escuchadas por su madre. Si algo la caracterizaba era por ser amable con quien estuviera triste. Fue a su alcoba a pensar un poco.

Suspiró apoyado en la puerta de su habitación. Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que un envoltorio del porte de un cuaderno estaba sobre su cama. Curioso, rompió el envoltorio. Contuvo una exclamación de asombro, ¡era una fotografía grande! Salían todos. Takuya, tan alegre como siempre, Tomoki, imitando la sonrisa de Takuya, Izumi sonriendo con dos dedos de su mano levantados formando una "V", Junpei con una barra de chocolate en la mano y sonriendo con vestigios de chocolate en su boca y... Kouji. Sonriendo. Al lado de él, también sonriente. Todos sus amigos. Felices. Como debía ser.

Una nota se escurrió por entre sus dedos. La abrió y reconoció de inmediato la letra de Takuya.

Tocaba su guitarra, tratando de sacar una melodía que le llevaba dando vueltas desde que regresó del mundo digital. Se frustraba cada vez que le salía mal o a medias, pero no se rendiría. Jamás lo hacía.

Alguien toca a su puerta, y automáticamente deja de sacar acordes de su guitarra.

- Adelante.

- Kouji, me olvidé de decirte que unos amigos tuyos han venido mientras tú estabas afuera y te han dejado esto - era Satomi, quien traía un envoltorio del porte de un cuaderno en las manos. Se lo alargó a su hijo.

- Gracias.

Salió, dejándolo solo. Abrió el paquete, llevándose la grata sorpresa de que era un retrato grande en donde salían todos. Era una fotografía que se habían sacado en una de las primeras reuniones. Salían todos, sonrientes, disfrutando del día. Kouichi sonreía. Al lado estaba él, también sonriendo. Se veían todos tan felices. Como debía ser.

Encontró una nota detrás del cuadro. La abrió y reconoció la letra de Takuya.

_¡Hola!_

_Hey, fuimos a buscarlos para salir, y nos encontramos con la sorpresa de que ustedes se habían juntado por su cuenta. ¡Vaya amigos que son! Nada, era broma._

_Esta era la sorpresa que teníamos para los dos el día de su cumpleaños, pero MISTERIOSAMENTE no se hallaban en sus casas ese día, así que decidimos aparecernos este domingo pero MISTERIOSAMENTE no estaban otra vez. ¿Acaso ustedes tienen una telepatía especial o usan la magia de las llamadas telefónicas? Ustedes dos son unos casos especiales, pero bueno. ¡¡En esta nota les decimos Feliz cumpleaños!! Y que cumplan muchos más, y que siempre estén juntos. ¡Por que ustedes merecen estar juntos!_

_¡Esperamos que lo hayan pasado bien! ¡Felicidades! .- Tomoki._

_No sean malos... ¡conviden torta! .- Junpei._

_Sinceramente les deseo que sean felices siempre, a pesar de la distancia, ustedes siempre serán hermanos. ¡Y gemelos! Que no se les olvide... .- Izumi._

_Bueno, eso sería. ¡Ya nos veremos, Kouji, Kouichi! ¡Hey, Kouichi! Me debes un partido de fútbol, que no se te olvide. ¡Cuando nos veamos quiero la revancha! Esta vez, el gran Takuya Kanbara no será vencido ¡¡JA JA JA JA!!... Creo que me pasé, ¡ups!_

_¡Adiós, nos veremos!_

_Los guerreros legendarios (Buen nombre, ¿eh? ¡Se me ocurrió a mí! Mentira, eso nos dijeron cuando nos dieron nuestros digispirit.)_

Kouichi comenzó a reír de buena gana, pensando cuánta frustración debieron llevarse Takuya y los demás por que no los pillaron.

Partió corriendo al teléfono, pero antes de que tomara el auricular para llamar a Kouji, éste comenzó a sonar. No había terminado de sonar el segundo pitido cuando contestó.

- ¿Aló? ¡Kouji!

- ¡Kouichi! ¿Recibiste...?

- ¿El cuadro? Sí, los chicos son geniales. ¡Era nuestro regalo de cumpleaños, Kouji!

- Sí, lo sé. Takuya quiere vengarse de ti por que le ganaste seis a cuatro en el partido que jugaron la última vez que los vimos...

- ¡Sí! ¿No es gracioso? ¡Y se supone que es él quien va a un taller de fútbol soccer!

- ¡Ja ja ja ja! ¡Pero ya sabes cómo es Takuya! No se dejará vencer tan fácilmente la próxima vez...

- Claro que no...

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

- Oye...

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Sabes? Creo que es mejor así.

- ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas, Kouji?

- Que es mejor así, que estemos felices siempre, ¿no? O al menos hacer el intento.

- Ah. ¡Claro! Sonreír siempre - Kouichi ensanchó su sonrisa. Su madre le miraba, feliz.

- Sí - Kouji ensanchó su sonrisa también. - Por que, después de todo, nos tenemos el uno al otro, ¿no? Con eso basta.

- Ajá. Con eso es suficiente para ser feliz.

- Kouichi...

- Qué pasa, Kouji.

- Si tú no existieras no sé que sería de mi vida...

- Si tampoco existieras, Kouji, mi vida no tendría ningún sentido... - miró de soslayo a su madre, quien se llevó un extremo del delantal a sus ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas de la emoción.

- Somos complemento.

- Somos unos solo.

- ¡Tú eras la mitad que me faltaba!

Rieron levemente, ya que la última frase la dijeron juntos.

- Bueno Kouji. Esto no es un adiós. ¡Es un hasta la vista!

- Exacto. ¡Hasta la vista, Kouichi, hermano!

- ¡Hasta la vista, Kouji, hermano!

Ambos colgaron el auricular al mismo tiempo, y suspiraron quedamente. Y les sonrieron a sus madres. Y las consolaron de su emoción. Y ambas madres le dijeron a sus hijos que estaban orgullosas de ellos.

Por que, a pesar de la distancia, a pesar del tiempo que podía pasar entre una visita y otra, a pesar de lo que pueda ocurrir, Kouichi y Kouji sabían que, en algún lugar de Japón, existía alguien que no podía vivir sin el otro, existía alguien que era imprescindible, alguien que si desapareciese... la vida del otro no tuviese ningún sentido.

Y también sabían, en sus corazones, que muchas fans estaban fascinadas de haberlos conocido, que admiraban a su creador por haberlos creado, que no se cansaban de inventar cuánta personaje femenina para emparejarlos con ellos, que no dejaban de pensar en ellos, de escribir fanfics, hacer fanarts. Emparejarlos a ambos. La verdad no les molestaba, la imaginación da para muchas cosas. Y que siempre, en cualquier lugar del mundo, había alguien que se acordaba de ellos y, orgullosamente decía "¡Soy KoujiFan!" "¡Soy KouichiFan!"...

Y ambos estaban agradecidos de esas personas, la mayoría femenina, que los seguían.

- Gracias - sonríe Kouji.

- Los queremos a todos - sonríe Kouichi.

Una reverencia, como mandan las tradiciones japonesas. Y el telón se cierra. ¿Para siempre? No. Mientras exista una sola persona en este mundo capaz de recordarlos, jamás morirán, jamás el telón dirá "Fin".

Por que este es un nuevo comienzo.

_"La leyenda de los diez guerreros que salvaron el digimundo hace mucho tiempo, está a punto de resucitar..."_

* * *

¿Es esto un KouKou? La verdad es que no lo sé, pero, como muchos saben, hubo muchas escenas 'dudosas' en la serie original.

Espero no haberle sacado lágrimas a nadie, y si fue así, perdonen.

¡Como dije! De Fans para Fans.

¡Nos estamos leyendo!

**Delyneko-chan**

_**A pesar de los años... ¡Digimon Frontier siempre en mi corazón!**_

_**Digimon Frontier Fan - Kouichi Fan - Kouji Fan - Anti Izumi (lo siento ññU)**_

_**Se han cumplido cinco años de la emisión del Frontier en Chile por la señal abierta. En estos años, he conocido a mucha gente gracias a mi fanastismo por el Frontier: Belu-chan, Kouji Minamoto. cl, Minu-san, Alby-san, Linna-chan, Ana-neechan, Ely-san, Ai-chan, angeltears... Si me olvidé de alguien, que me perdone, pero mi memoria falla **_

_**¡Gracias a todos por leer, y por mantener viva la llama del fuego de la frontera!**_


End file.
